Fireside Chat
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey have a long overdue discussion. Sorry, I hate coming up with titles and summaries.


**Author's note:** Um...I got nothing really. I'm hoping this won't be the only thing you'll see from me in the next few days, but that's not entirely in my hands. With the Smeghead I never know and I have other stuff going on so...enjoy this. Sorry it's short, it's just an idea that came to me I wanted to get out. This will near 100% certainly stay a oneshot, but who knows, maybe there could be more  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Perfect or its sequel. If I did, Bechloe and Staubrey would have been actual things and Smeg's Long Way Round would have been Pitch Perfect 2.

* * *

"Stacie, wait up." Aubrey called out as the Bellas began heading back for their tent.

"Hey Aubrey." Stacie answered, turning around to face her former captain. "There something you need?"

"Not really." Aubrey said, trying not to appear too nervous, though ever since Chloe had asked to bring the Bellas to the retreat she looked forward to this particular moment. "You never said anything about what your plans are after graduation, I was just curious."

"Why?" Stacie asked incredulously. None of the Bellas had any clue what they'd find when they got here, let alone Aubrey, yet there she was. Stacie had been excited to see her at first, but that soon gave way to disappointment when she realized how little had changed. She'd had high hopes, but they were quickly dashed. "Nobody cares what I think, I'm just here to dance and look pretty doing it."

"Stace, don't be like that." the blonde replied, the brunette's words clearly having an effect on her. "I care."

"Do you? Do you really?" Stacie asked, just wanting to end the conversation so she could go back to the tent, get some sleep, and move on with her life.

"Did I say or do something wrong?" Aubrey asked, clearly not understanding what Stacie's problem was.

"Yeah you did." Stacie said, deciding to once and for all clear the air. "You said goodbye and you left."

"Yeah, I graduated, that's what happens." Aubrey said, not quite realizing what Stacie was getting at. "There was no way I could do what Chloe did and keep failing something vital over and over just to stay a Bella. My father wouldn't have allowed that."

"For such a smart woman you can be pretty dumb at times." Stacie shot back, rolling her eyes. "We both know Chloe didn't fail Russian Lit for the Bellas no matter what she says. She failed it for Beca. She wanted to stay with Beca. You clearly didn't have anyone you wanted to stay for."

"That's not true." Aubrey said, her voice barely a whisper as Stacie's hurt finally registered. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Grad school?" Stacie suggested. "Law school. I don't know, find SOMETHING near Barden. There's any number of things you could have done. But you didn't. You left. You never even...you never showed any interest. Do you have any idea what the last three years have been like? Having to watch Beca and Chloe and then later Jessica and Ashley be so ridiculously happy and yet not be able to have that happiness myself because what would make me happy just isn't possible?"

"Yes." Aubrey's reply was so short, yet it was easy to see the vulnerability in it. "I messed up and I know it and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"I suppose part of this is on me." Stacie said, Aubrey's words causing realization on her part. "I could have done something myself. I was just so caught up in being sad and angry and hurt and feeding the hunter to numb the pain. I haven't really made any major plans honestly, beyond moving on and maybe, if I met someone that lived up to my incredibly high standard, settling down with them."

"I could find something for you to do here." Aubrey offered tentatively. "I'm sure there's something you can teach those executives that pay the big bucks to come here. And maybe I can help you find that special someone."

"I don't know, it's a pretty hard task." Stacie said, a small smile flitting across her lips. "I've only ever met one person that fits all my criteria."

"And who's that?" Aubrey asked, fairly certain she knew where this was leading, but needing to actually hear the confirmation herself.

"You." Was Stacie's only reply before kissing the blonde.


End file.
